King Dedede vs Shrek
King Dedede vs Shrek Description Kirby vs DreamWorks! Which large, powerful and fat internet meme who eats a lot and is kinda stupid will win? Pre-Fight King Dedede was invading Duloc with his Waddle Dees, and eventually, he overthrew Lord Farquaad and took over the land. Shrek started seeing more and more of the fairy tail creatures being treated badly by the new laws Dedede made, and decided to do something about it. The next day, Shrek went to Dedede's castle, where Dedede came out and was ready to fight. Shrek: Prepare to get Shrekted, you overgrown bird! Dedede: No, it'll be you who's gonna be clobbered! Fight! Shrek rushes up to Dedede and throws some punches, but Dedede dodges them and hits Shrek with his hammer, which sends Shrek flying a few feet back. Shrek gets up and performs a clothesline, which hits Dedede multiple times. Shrek then performs a dropkick, which sends Dedede flying into a beer crate. Dedede sees the multiple crates and decides to start hitting them towards Shrek, who destroys them with punches. Dedede then punts a Gordo at Shrek, which catches Shrek off guard and causes him to start bleeding. Shrek gets up and grabs a nearby sword and swings at Dedede, who blocks with his hammer. The two start to have a sword fight until Shrek disarms Dedede of his hammer and slashes him in the stomach twice, causing Dedede to yelp in pain. Dedede gets up and sends Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos to attack Shrek while he fled. Shrek: Come back here, you coward! Shrek then takes out the Waddle Dees with some punches, but the Waddle Doos stun him with their eye beams. Shrek grabs a bow and arrow and starts firing arrows at the Doos, which kill them. Shrek turns around and enters the castle. When he gets inside, he sees Dedede wearing Masked Dedede armor. Shrek was shocked as he was immediately hit by three missiles, which send Shrek flying. Dedede: Prepare to die, fool! Dedede then shoots a flamethrower at Shrek, who hides behind a boulder to avoid it. Shrek gets up and punches Dedede a few times, but Dedede took the hits and smacked Shrek into the air with his hammer. Dedede then jumped into the air and sent Shrek flying downwards with another swing of his hammer. Shrek was badly bruised, but he saw a torch and grabbed it. Dedede started rushing towards him, but Shrek quickly unloads on him, causing the flamethrower fart to hit Dedede and disintegrate him. Shrek: Looks like it's all Ogre for you, laddie. Shrek then walks out of the castle while Dedede's minions cried over their dead king. Results This battle's winner goes to... SHREK! Category:Hipper Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Nintendo Vs Dreamworks Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs